Bite Marks
by Tiva-McAbby4Life
Summary: This is based on the episode 'Dog Tags'. In the episode McGee is attacked by and shoots a dog. The dog is belived to have murdered its owner but Abby defends him, mad at Tim for shooting. The dog is innocent and Tim takes him in. Post ep, Abby's regrets.


Bite Marks

Story -Dog Tags -Season 5 - Tag

Complete-(pending editing)

A/N: I had to write this. I'm sorry because I love Abby but she was SO mean to McGee this whole episode! (Actually almost everyone was). She kept getting up Tim for Shooting the dog (she named him 'Jethro' after Gibbs) but Jethro attacked and savaged McGee! I thought that was really unfair. She was SO out of line. Only a one shot, I'm just interested to see who else feels the same way so reviews are very welcome. Please enjoy :)

The case was solved and Gibbs had sent the team home, it had been a long investigation and everyone was exhausted. He longed to go and rack on his couch too, but he had something to do first.

"Gibbs, hi." Abby greeted him as he walked into her lab. "What can I do for you 'bossman'?"

"Abby, you were right about the dog..."

"I knew it! His eyes Gibbs, they went the eyes of a murderer. Timmy took him home not long ago."

"That's what we need to talk about, Abs."

"What, Jethro? Why?"

"Not about the dog, Abs, about McGee."

"What about him?"

"He shot the dog for a reason, Abby."

"Gibbs! He still shot Jethro!"

"Abby!" He said sternly, raising his voice slightly. "Dog attacked him."

"I know, Gibbs. But he should never have..."

"You went there, Abby. It was a last resort. He didn't want to shoot that dog, but what would you have done if you were attacked by a dog and it was either let it maul you or shoot it?"

"He shouldn't have..."

"Abby, what would you have done? Think about it."

"I wouldn't have... I might... I would have. Oh my god I would have! That would have been anyone's first reaction, to defend yourself! Of course I would have! Of course Tim did! Oh my god, Gibbs!" It suddenly dawned on her what that would have been like. Tim wouldn't have been thinking about the dog. Of course not, no-one would have been! He was being attacked and he defended himself! She had been treating him like the villain!

"Abby." Gibbs said gently, pulling her out of her own realization.

"I know Gibbs. I should totally apologize."

He tilted his head slightly, and said "Ah-huh", confirming her idea as the right one. He gave her a half smile and she nodded before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Poor Timmy! Maybe he will never forgive me! He probably hates me!" She chocked out, panicked. How could she have been so oblivious, so single minded?

"Tim doesn't hold grudges, Abby."

"No, no he doesn't. You're right Gibbs, but then, you're always right. I'm going over there right now!" She said, determination clear in her voice. She pulled away from Gibbs embrace and looked him in the eye. "Thanks Gibbs." She said quietly and half smiled at him, and with that, she grabbed her backpack and left.

Gibbs smiled and watched her go, satisfied that Tim would get the apology he deserved. He may have a rule that it was a sign of weakness to apologize but, as he had told Ducky, not between friends; definitely not between McGee and Abby.

Xxxxxxx

She was standing outside of Tim's apartment door in just over twenty minutes. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a familiar bark coming from inside and moments later Tim was standing in front of her. He smiled happily at her arrival and Abby instantly felt overwhelmed with guilt, he really didn't hold a grudge, even when he had every right to.

"Hey Abs, didn't expect to see you here. You coming in?"

She nodded and smiled shyly, the guilt she was feeling showing through her uncharacteristic silence. Tim sat down in his computer chair and Jethro loyalty sat beside him, a hand shake went a long way toward Jethro becoming 'man's best friend' or to be specific, McGee's.

"What's wrong, Abs?" He questioned the Goth, concern evident in his voice.

"What?" She asked confused after being pulled from her wandering thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Well yes, something. But I'm fine, at least, I will be, after I talk to you, then I can..."

"Abby." Tim interrupted her gently, "Talk to me about what?"

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry Timmy!" She wailed and bent down, wrapping him into a super-tight hug.

McGee stood up with a distressed Abby still tightly holding him. He pulled her off gently, resting his hands firmly on her shoulders, and looked into her sparkling, emerald eyes.

He asked, truly confused, "What are you sorry for?"

"For how awful I was to you! I was only thinking about the fact that you had shot a dog, and I completely overlooked the situation! You were attacked and you defended yourself and I was mad at you for it. I'm SO sorry, Timmy! I fully understand if you totally hate me and never want to speak to me again." When she had finished her eyes were glassy and a tear slid, silently, down her cheek.

Tim softly wiped the tear away from her face with his thumb, letting his hand rest against her cheek.

"Abby, It's ok. You were just thinking about Jethro. I understand. I know you care, thanks."

She smiled at him, so relieved that he forgave her and she promised herself that she would always take care of every victim, not just the first one that came to mind. She'd make sure she listened and understood everything before she placed blame.

"Abs, Jethro and I were just about to watch a movie, care to join us?"

"Sounds good, Timmy."

A few hours later, Jethro lay asleep on the floor at the foot of the couch. Laying across it were Tim and Abby, a pillow covering the arm-rest with both their heads resting against it. Tim's arm wrapped, loosely around her waist and she snuggled her back against his chest. They had fallen asleep resting, peacefully, in each other's arms. 


End file.
